Flavors of Love
by Asterevie
Summary: When Erina loses her ability that sets her apart from the rest of them, her world ultimately lost its flavor. Will Souma be able to return back her taste for life? Story is set 4 years after their 2nd year.
1. Tart Hello

**Author's Note & Disclaimer: Hi guys! I finally finished reading this manga up to the latest chap and I must say it's amaaaaaazing! ^^ Makes you hungry just by reading the food description, really. And if there's anything that's lacking (and I'm sure you'll agree with me -_-) – it's in the romance department. Like seriously, would it kill the Tsukuda-sensei to have a lil' bit of romance within a 152 chapters? -_- I'd pursue Souma to the ends of the earth if only I were in the story, but since I'm not, I'm creating that world for him ;) So just so you know, all the characters are not mine (but I wish I can take **_**Il Bel Italiano**_ **home tho. ,)**

 **Right, so the story is set 4 years after they entered their 2** **nd** **year, meaning most of the kids are no longer in Tootsuki. I'd very much appreciate your review. Enjoy**! ^^

 **TART HELLO**

"Tadaima!" The red-haired lad shouted madly as he disembarked from the plane, prompting the people around him to shoot him a wary look.

"Oi. You're getting too excited, kid." Jouichirou Saiba commented, as he stepped in with his son as they headed towards the gates.

Souma Yukihira was back in Japan, and he couldn't exactly hide his excitement. He graduated recently in the best culinary university in the world while working side-by-side with his dad in New York, and though tons of high-class restaurants and wealthy individuals were calling him every day to cook for them, he chose to open their small special-of-the day restaurant in Tokyo for the meantime.

It had been 2 years since he graduated from the most elite Culinary High School in the world - the infamous Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Less than 10% of the freshmen make it until graduation because of its almost insurmountable standards; and it was even more felt during their last 2 years when Azami Nakiri, Erina Nakari's father, took over as its director. But even so, he wasn't a Yukihira for nothing.

He graduated as part on the Elite Ten, 2nd only to Erina Nakiri, heir of the Tootsuki Empire. Despite the obvious manipulations of the Central and Azami Nakiri's Administration, his talent and heart won not only his colleagues' respect but the entire culinary world. He was one the academy's precious gems, much like his father who was currently a world-renowned chef.

"It's been a long time pops. I missed this place!" He exclaimed, as he spotted his friends from afar.

"YUKIHIRAAAAAA!" A blonde-haired, tanned woman shouted as she bounded to him in an embrace.

"Mi-Mito-san!" He blurted in surprise, embarrassed with the latter's show of affection. Her hair had grown from the bob she used to wear, but she was as voluptuous as ever. Beside her was the former head of the Don RS, Konishi Kanichi who was crying exaggeratedly in happiness.

"It's been a long time Souma-kun! Okaeri!" Yuki exclaimed. She was joined by almost all their Polar Star Dormitory friends except for the warden herself, and his heart swelled at the sight. For some reason, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Megumi Tadokoro, who was beside Ryoko and Ibusaki. She was as timid and as reserved as he saw him last, but she was prettier than ever. He held her gaze, but before he could say anything to her, his former senpai snatched him in a half-embrace.

"Okaeri, Souma-kun, Saiba-sama!" Satoshi Isshiki greeted, as his father smiled at the group of friends gathered to welcome them back. The former 7th seat was as dashing as ever, and though he was wearing normal clothes today, they knew he was itching to go back to his attire consisting only of an apron.

"How was ICE Souma?" Marui piped in, curiosity evident in his voice. He still had a sharp look to him, being the brightest of them in terms of theoretical knowledge. But he knew that under all the layers of his strict and calculating façade, he was a gentle guy.

"It was alright. But to be honest, Tootsuki was more challenging." He answered nonchalantly as the group walked towards the airport lobby. Tootsuki was a battleground in almost every corner. Every homework, every Shokugeki, had their seat in the school on the line. And being average was certainly not an option.

"Really now, weren't you desperate a few days before your final practical assessment that you asked me for help?" His father teased, provoking his ire.

"Who asked for your help? I wasn't that desperate!" Souma huffed indignantly.

"You weren't? Even though you practically begged me to recreate the Croquembouche your professor wanted you to make so you can copy it?" Jouichirou countered, smirking jestingly at his son. Souma wasn't into fancy desserts, Jouichirou knew as much, but apparently he had to learn to make it if he wanted to graduate.

"I didn't ask you to recreate it! I was just asking how I could perfect the Choux Pastry!"

"I ended up making it anyway, did I?"

"But I created my own version. So it wasn't copying." He pouted, earning a laugh from the group as they exited the massive airport.

"Okay boys and girls, since you all came to see us we'll treat you to a feast at Yukihira's. Let's go!" Jouichirou exclaimed as the grouped cheered in delight.

After a sumptuous feast and 5 rounds of sake, everyone was in high spirits.

Ryou Kurokiba, Alice Nakiri, and even Hayama who were also part of the Elite Ten dropped by the restaurant to celebrate their return.

They caught up on what everyone was doing and somehow, in the years that they haven't seen each other, their growth was evident.

Ryou and Alice were making waves as the "Unbeatable Pair", as they smashed every culinary competition in and outside of Japan. Hayama together with their sensei were managing an Indian restaurant currently holding the title as the best in Japan.

His senpai Isshiki-san became one of the most sought-after chef that specializes in Natural Culinary because of his extensive knowledge in vegetables. Yuki became more and more interested in cooking wild game, and has experimented on making a delicacy out of lesser known animals.

Ryoko took over her family's fermented goods shop; and because her products were used in a lot of dishes, restaurants establishments were clamouring for them, forcing them to open 3 more shops. Ibusaki, on the other hand, was able to score a one-year scholarship to Germany to study smoked meats and cheeses, and had been making sought-after products the moment he came back to Japan.

The Italian brothers, who went back to Italy after graduation immediately, gained recognition for their Trattoria, and though they weren't there with them, the two sent ahead a package of authentic Italian balsamic vinegar, olive oil, and cheeses as a welcoming gift.

Hisako Arato, who became part of Tootsuki's Research and Development Group after graduating a year early called in to welcome him back though she couldn't go and meet them because of a prior engagement.

Souma wasn't sure if he was the only one who noticed the absence on one prickly girl.

"By the way, where's Nakiri?" He asked the group, as he wondered where the former 1st seat was. He did send her a message and a voice mail that he was coming back, but he never got a reply so he assumed she'll somehow be here.

His question was met by silence and they exchanged looks before looking pointedly away.

"O…kay. Am I missing something?" Souma asked curiously, not knowing what to expect. He knew they weren't exactly the best of friends, but she wasn't an enemy either despite being Azami's daughter. In fact, he'd saved her neck a few times and made her father realize she wasn't a robot that needs to do his bidding. Or at least, he wasn't able to do what he wanted her to do as much as he could because Souma was there.

"Nakiri-sama… She's…" Mito-san started, but was unable to continue.

"She's what?" Souma asked cautiously.

"… Gone." Megumi whispered. She was seated at the far-end of the table, but because of the pin-drop silence, even her father who was cooking noisily in the kitchen heard her response.

"What d'you mean Megumi-chan?" Jouichirou asked in surprise.

"It's gone huh…" Souma mused, hours later after the party. He was seated at the bar with his dad while drinking sake, unable to take in what happened to the legendary Erina Nakiri.

She became a slave to Azami's gourmet perfection delusion that for 2 years, she had appointments every single day to taste cuisines that will be used to create profit. But while it did make a fortune for the already massive Tootsuki empire, it was hell for Erina. She wasn't allowed to go out except for when she's needed overseas during tasting consultations. She wasn't allowed to meet anyone, even Hisako. Even her cousin Alice found it hard to get in touch with her, and when she did meet her, their meetings were always cut short. Alice told them that she tried once to get her out of there but it only resulted in Erina being beat up and Alice being banned from the residence.

That wasn't the worst part though, they were told. About a month ago, Erina suddenly lost her "God Tongue". She couldn't distinguish tastes, and though doctors said it was only psychosomatic, she never gained the ability back after hours and hours of therapy. Her father forced her to taste different kinds of food every hour of the day and when that didn't work, she finally snapped and ran away from home.

To this day, no one knew where she was.

"That bastard. Forcing his gifted daughter to that extent…" Jouichirou gritted as he slammed the glass he emptied of sake on the table. Souma drifted back to the last time he was with her, the night before their graduation.

" _What do you want to be?" He asked her suddenly, as he sipped Ryoko's illegally brewed sake._

" _And why do I have to answer that question?" The peach-haired princess retorted, obviously annoyed by his intrusion. If Souma was an average person, he'd be intimidated by her. But as he wasn't, retorts like these were normal to him._

" _Well I know it's obvious you're gonna inherit this place. But is that what you've always wanted to do?" He asked in a serious tone as he took another swig of his sake. She was taken aback by his question._

" _I… that's none of your business!" She snapped, but as she was about to walk off, he continued,_

" _I've always wanted to beat the old man at least once in a Shokugeki. And after I beat him I wanted to travel the world like he did. I know it looks like I'm just copying him. But I know that only when I find what truly inspires me, then I will find what I really want to be." He said wistfully as he smiled at her._

" _Don't let your father dictate your dreams Nakiri." He said, as he stood up in front of her, eyes glinting in the moonlight. He doesn't want to admit it, but he'd rather see her trampling him over than see her cowering in fear over her father._

" _I know that… baka…" She pouted, blush evident in his face. There were times like this where he finds her cute despite her tsundere, and knowing that this will be the last time, he dared pinch her smooth cheek._

" _I'll be gone for a while. When I come back, I'll definitely make you say that my food is delicious." He muttered, as her face reddened like a tomato._

"I wonder where she is now…" His old man mused loudly, as he suddenly felt tired and depressed. He'll look for her tomorrow, he decided.

"I'm going to bed oyaji. Let's look for her tomorrow." He suggested as he went up the stairs.

"Ah… Looking for an old love, eh?" Jouichirou teased, earning a pissed "Shut up" from the young lad.

He'd been preoccupied with thoughts of her that he didn't realize his door was open.

"Souma…?" A voice broke through his musings. He searched frantically for the source, hitting his knee in a cabinet. He finally managed to switch on the lights, but when his eyes settled on the object of his worries, his blood suddenly run cold when he saw her standing on a chair… with a noose around her neck.

"Na-Nakiri…?!"

 **A/N: Whew. What a long one. Thanks for reading! Please review! It means the world to me! Domo! ^^**

 **Next Chapter: Filling Companionship**


	2. Filling Companionship

**Author's Note & Disclaimer: I'm back! ^^ Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and corrections. I got too excited to post the chapter without reading it very thoroughly so I apologise for the grammatical errors and the lack of paragraph breaks (which, by the way, wont appear no matter what I do -_-). Wasn't expecting that much love, but I'll do my best to keep it interesting. ^^ **

**So anyway, this chapter will be entirely from Erina's PoV and I'm sure you'd all like to know how in the world she got to where she is, literally and figuratively. Just so you know, sentences in italics are either thoughts or flashbacks.**

 **I don't own any of the characters and this story was created merely for enjoyment. 'Tis not a preppy chapter so hold onto your saddle folks, it's gonna be a long and bumpy ride.. Enjoy reading! ^^**

 **FILLING COMPANIONSHIP**

 _A Month Ago_

She was back to that cold and vast room which was lit so dimly she couldn't almost see the spread in front of her.

"What do you think Erina-sama?" A bald and stout man asked, as he awaited her verdict. She was taste-testing Mediterranean dishes from a well-known restaurant in Greece who were planning to expand in Japan.

She took a spoonful of each dish quietly as his father watched at the far-end corner of the room.

"Do you really plan to serve this trash in your restaurant?" She remarked soullessly, as she dropped her fork to wipe her lips.

"Everything is so salty, not to mention all 57 points wrong with all these dishes combined." She added acerbically, as she wrote down her final comment before passing it to the old man. The brothers went pale with her scathing remarks.

"But…but that's our heirloom recipe! It's been passed down in our family for generations!" his brother countered indignantly. She gave him an icy glare.

"What's the point of you coming to me then? If you're gonna use me for publicity make sure to serve me something stellar, Angelopoulous-san." She responded nonchalantly as she peered over her watch for the umpteenth time that night. Before the other man could refute what she said, they were ushered away by his father's bodyguards.

"How many more do I have left?" She asked his father quietly, praying to the gods she didn't believe in that this engagement was the last one.

The tall and stern man, who was engrossed in his paperwork, replied after what seemed to be ages.

"Only 3 more." He responded, not taking his eyes away from the documents he was currently devouring.

 _Guess I wouldn't make it after all._ She thought miserably.

Today was Hisako's wedding to one of the chefs she met in London. She was supposed to be her maid-of-honour, but her father didn't want to postpone the consultations they had that day. She practically begged her father to be let off just this one time, but the heartless man refused to let her go unless she finishes all her appointments. She knew her father was doing this on purpose, but she had no voice in the matter, nor does she think her father would actually listen.

It's been months since she saw her aide and best friend; but if she were to be honest, she couldn't remember the last time she saw _any_ of her colleagues at all. She'd been so caught up with her role as her father's puppet; she almost forgot she used to have friends.

"Hisako… Gomen ne…" She apologised miserably when he called her that night. Erina knew she was calling at an awkward time, it being her honeymoon night and all. But she didn't want her only friend to misunderstand her absence on her special day.

"It's alright, Erina-sama. I understand." Hisako responded, obviously knowing straight away why she couldn't come.

"I'll give you anything you want as a gift. What else do you need?" Erina offered, still feeling the guilt of standing her up.

"Iie, Erina-sama! You don't need to."

"But I want to… Let me give you something at least…" Erina countered, surprised at her own words. She wasn't normally expressive like this, but Hisako was an exception.

"Well, if you insist. Let's go out then!" Hisako said cheerfully, making Erina pause.

She knew the old man wouldn't allow her to go out unless it's in her schedule. The last time she went out without permission was when she watched Alice's competition. It didn't sit well with her father and he had her locked up in her room for a month.

"Erina-sama..?" Hisako called from the other line, worried about her silence.

"I don't think that's possible…" She responded; sadness and longing evident in her voice.

"I won't take too much of your time."

"You know I'd do it if I can Hisako… " Erina said quietly giving the other woman pause. She didn't want to make her angry, but she didn't want to make promises she can't keep either. She also knew how his father works – if he can't break her, he'll break those that are close to her. And she knew Hisako knew as much.

"Okay. Ill wait for your gift then, no matter how long it takes." She replied gently. Erina didn't want to admit it, but she missed her terribly.

"Cheer-up Erina-sama. We'll definitely see each other again." Hisako added, as Erina tried to hold back her tears.

They chatted for a long while, and though Erina felt guilty because she was taking away too much of Hisako's time that night, she was happy. And unexplainably giddy.

Most especially after hearing about him.

Hisako met Souma Yukihira in New York for some TV guesting with the only chef she reveres, Saiba-sama. Souma will be graduating from the Institute of Culinary Education a few weeks from now, and Hisako learnt that he's visiting Japan for a while. She hated to admit it, but that news excited her.

She didn't really fancy him like most of her colleagues, but she respected him in her own way. He was definitely ingenious despite being unrefined and obtuse.

His talent wasn't his only good point however. He was hard-working and he took every single ordeal as a challenge rather than a threat. He never gave up on a fight, and she knew that deep down, his father respected him too.

" _I'll be gone for a while. When I come back, I'll definitely make you say that my food is delicious."_

Those were his last words to her, and she couldn't help but look forward to it.

/-/

Her palate was undeniably and uncontestably perfect, that is, until that day.

"I can't… I can't taste it." Erina muttered, after taking a bite of the main course. She was doing another tasting consultation, this time for a catering service. It was the last consultation for that day, but for some reason, she still couldn't taste any of the dishes she was served. At first she thought the dishes were just under-seasoned and bland, but after the 3rd and 4th session, everything still tasted bland to her.

"Say that again?" The restaurant owner asked, not understanding her dilemma. She ate another spoonful of the main course, but after about a minute or so, she gave up trying to come up with anything.

"It's bland. Do it again." She commented dryly, trying not to make her panic obvious. She signalled to the guards to usher their clients away to their ire.

"What was that about?" Her father asked austerely, as he sauntered to her table.

"I ca-can't taste anything…Fa-father…" Erina admitted nervously, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Stop the theatrics. Do you know how much they paid for this consultation?" He chided with a frown. He'd always been like this to her, and though she was already used to it, it still sent shivers down her spine.

"But father I…" She tried to refute, her words failing her. It wasn't the first time she tried calling sick either, but excuses only made her situation worse.

"Kobuta-san, bring salt." Azami demanded to the old butler beside Erina. Her blood suddenly ran cold, and she was suddenly hoping against hope he's making her do what she's thinking.

"Fa..father?" She questioned meekly, dread filling her chest. The butler came after a minute, bringing with him a small saucer of full of fine, pinkish Himalayan salt. Azami took the saucer and placed it in front of her.

"Taste it." He commanded firmly, his eyes boring into hers. She knew she had no choice, so she took a pinch of the salt to taste. Her tongue felt the grainy, almost powdery substance, but aside from its texture, she couldn't taste its salinity. She took another pinch, and another, until she finished the whole saucer. She could feel the substance in her mouth, but like all the other dishes she tasted, it was bland.

"Bring in our finest chilli oil." She heard her father say, as she stared at him in shock.

"Azami-sama…please… It's not good for-" Her butler pleaded, but he folded up after Azami gave him a stony gaze.

A few hours later, she was in the toilet vomiting all the condiments her father made her eat. The last time she underwent this kind of testing was when she was 6 years old, but even then, it wasn't to this extent. Her stomach protested the amount and combination of the food she was forced to ingest, but even with the vomit coursing through her mouth, she still couldn't taste it. If there was anything she's most dreadful about though, it was the torture prepared for her in the days to come.

" _Father… I'm sorry…" She apologized after she vomited the last spoonful of vinegar. She couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes now, as one of the maids rushed to her side._

" _Kobuta. Ask the Elite 10 to prepare a 9 course-meal starting tomorrow. Erina will taste all of them." He told the butler, ignoring the plight in front of him._

" _Azami-sama!" The butler protested, as he crouched down in front of her._

" _Father…"_

" _You will taste test every dish, every beverage they serve and you will remark on them." He bade menacingly as he strode out of the room, leaving his daughter in shock._

/-/

She went for a check-up the next morning after her father learnt of her condition, but apart from her clinical depression (which his Father blatantly ignored), they couldn't find anything wrong with her taste buds. They deduced it was psychosomatic; that due to her current mental state, her body, most specifically her sense of taste, compensated to alleviate her stress. She'd been advised to take it easy and undergo hypnotherapy, but after hours of therapy and medication, she still couldn't taste anything.

"I… it's…" She started, trying to find the right words to say. The dish was made by the current 8th seat, Hiroshi Yoshio. She appointed him herself a year ago because of his remarkable talent; and she knew couldn't say the same lie she'd been saying the past few days because it will not only cost him his seat, it will also cost him his place in the school.

"It's delicious…" She lied, as the young lad broke into a wide smile.

"Really, Erina-sama?" He asked excitedly, not seeing the steely gaze his father was giving.

"Ye-yes…" She responded, as she tried to avoid her father's gaze.

"Can you leave us for a minute Yoshio-kun?" His father interrupted, as he strode over to their table. The young man was shocked for a moment, but he bowed respectfully before exiting the room.

Azami took her fork and took a bite out of the dish in front of her. She tried to calm down her nerves by coming up with comments about the texture and Yoshio's use of ingredients, but before she could use them however, her father threw the fork.

"Get out of my sight." He commanded her indifferently.

"Father…" She murmured meekly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I don't need a useless puppet who couldn't even tell the difference between delicious and disgusting. You call this delicious, Erina?" He sneered, as he took the plate in front of her and threw it for good measure.

"Come back when you can tell the difference. You're nothing without your tongue after all." He added scathingly, as he sat back on his office desk.

She stood up numbly from her seat, and before she knew it, she was running out of the room and out of the mansion. She couldn't care less where she was going; she could only feel the pain of being deemed worthless after all this time. She ran and ran until her feet eventually gave up on her, and it was then that she realized that she'd already went outside of the massive school grounds.

" _Come back when you can tell the difference. You're nothing without your tongue after all."_ She remembered her father saying, driving another pang of pain into her chest. She promised herself she'd never cry again after enduring years and years of torture, but being deemed worthless was something she never imagined. She'd always been confident because she had her "divine" tongue. Her palate was perfect, and so was her cooking.

 _What am I gonna do now…?_ She thought numbly as she walked aimlessly in a trance through the streets, not aware of the company she acquired.

"You're so cute missy, what's your name?" A burly guy asked, as he took the liberty to put his hands around her shoulders. There were 4 of them surrounding her in a dimly lit alleyway. They didn't look like they were in High-School though they were in uniform, and Erina knew these guys were nothing but trouble.

Unfortunately for them, she knew martial arts. She took his arm off and twisted it an odd angle making him cry out.

"You bitch…!" One of his minions cursed as he slapped her solidly across her face. She felt the blood in her cheek and the cramp in her neck, but when she was about to retaliate, one of the men kicked her in her stomach.

"You have guts, huh. Let me see where that will take you, you fucking $^$^!" The skinny guy slurred, as he crouched over to grab her hair. She cried out in pain, fear effectively coursing through her veins.

"Oi brats. What are you doing?" A steely voice asked, and even though she couldn't see, it was a voice she knew so well.

"Who're you?" One of the bastards asked, as he came into view. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No one special. But I'd appreciate it if you'd stop ganging on my future daughter-in-law." He responded nonchalantly as he punched the guy nearest to him. The others charged to him in unison, but he was quick to react on his feet and sent them running away after a few minutes.

"Long time no see, ojou-sama." The man greeted cheerfully, as he gently helped her up. He was as she remembered him to be that she couldn't help her tears.

"Saiba…sama…"

/-/

 _Back to the Present_

"Souma…" She uttered, not knowing what to say.

Her head was dizzy from the alcohol she downed a while ago, so she wasn't sure if it was him or her mind playing tricks on her again. Her illusory version of him was sporting a longer shoulder-length hair combed in a ponytail, and he was a bit taller and manlier from when she saw him last. He wore black leather overalls and which made him look like a cross between a gangster and a rock star. If she were to be honest though, this version was kind of hot.

"Nakiri..?" He replied, disbelief evident in his voice.

 _Why am I even thinking about you when I'm about to die…_ She thought drunkenly as she averted her gaze.

" _He's gone Erina-sama…" She remembered her butler informing her over the payphone. She called her household to check in on her Grandfather. He wasn't feeling very well when she left the mansion, and though she knew she was part of the reason why, she couldn't bring herself to come home and see her father._

" _What…?" She asked dumbly, unable to digest what she just heard._

" _Senzaemon-sama… He passed away last week. They didn't want anyone to know because it may spark a mutiny among the staff and the Elite Ten. I'm really sorry Erina-sama." Her butler explained sadly, his voice dropping to a whisper at the last sentence to avoid detection._

" _That's… That's a lie..." She refuted in denial, her tears falling down silently from her eyes._

 _Her grandfather had always been healthy. He was past 110 years old now, but he was still strong and active. He'd always run with her in the morning before her dad came back to the household. He'd always call for her in the evening to make his dinner. He'd always been there for her even when she was held captive in the cage his father crafted for her. And she knew deep down, he was the closest thing she'll ever have to a real father._

" _He had a heart attack when he learnt you ran away, Erina-sama, please come back home. Where are yo—" The man demanded, but she didn't get to answer him back when she dropped the phone._

 _/He's gone… Because of me./ She mulled in shock as she fell down on her knees._

"Why- What are you doing?! Get down from there!" She heard Souma's illusion shout to her frantically.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled from the chair by her waist. It was then that she realised that he wasn't an illusion but the living, _breathing_ Souma Yukihira.

"Let me go!" She shouted angrily, as she tried to hold on to the noose, kicking the chair by accident during her struggle.

"Stop it! Stop it Nakiri!" He yelled back as he tried to carry her with one arm, his other arm pulling the rope off her neck.

" _Ojii-chan! Is it good?" She remembered asking him the first time she made something at 4 years old. She couldn't understand why the maid was making funny faces when she made her taste it. Her grandfather took a bite of her dish, and though he looked like he was about to puke, he inhaled the omelette like it was soup._

" _Did you put sugar in this, darling?" His grandfather inquired while sipping his tea._

" _Eh…No. The white stuff beside the black stuff Saiba-sama puts in his dish is salt right?!" Erina asked innocently. She saw one of the maids holding back a snicker, making her realise she must've put the wrong ingredient._

" _I see. It's alright, my dear. But be sure to learn to differentiate between salt and sugar next time." His ojii-chan commented gently, making her wince. It took her hours to make that single omelette, and though she knew her grandfather was just being kind, she knew it must've tasted horrible._

" _You should've thrown it gramps…" She said meekly._

" _And why will I do that? My lovely baby spent 2 hours making this for me." He replied fondly as he took her in his lap. Her heart skipped at his acknowledgement, and she smiled brightly as she hugged him tight._

"I said let me GO!" She shrieked, as she kicked his stomach with her knee. He groaned loudly at the contact causing him to pull on the rope along with the lamp with which it was fastened. He fell on the floor with Erina on his side, his elbow cracking as he tried to cushion her fall. The room automatically went dark.

"So-Yukihira…!" She called out in panic, his face mere inches away from her. In her dizzy and drunken state she could tell he was in pain, his golden eyes staring at her with a mixture of pain, confusion, and anger. She knew he'd blow her off but before she could utter a word of apology, everything she'd been holding inside of her broke like a dam.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her say to him all the things she'd rather just bottle in, but she told him everything in between sobs how she lost her divine tongue, how Azami banished her and ran away, and how her grandpa died in discreet without seeing her. He listened quietly as she clung unto his chest, his hand soothing her back as she broke into hysterical sobs.

"I'm so sorry…" she cried, as she apologised in between hiccups. He took her gently in an embrace, his arms wrapping around her waist.

If she could only exchange her talent and all the things she possesses to have the old man back, she'll do it in a heartbeat.

 _I'm sorry Ojii-chan…_

"It's okay… Everything's gonna be alright…" Souma cooed softly as he held her tight.

/-/

"I'm really… sorry…" She hung her head in apology as Jouichirou tended to Souma in the old man's room. He hit his head on his bedpost when they fell, and though it didn't look too serious, she still felt guilty for being its cause.

"He'll live Ojou-sama. He's been poisoning himself with his current invention anyway. This is nothing." He responded jestingly, as his son glared at him. She knew Souma's knack of making weird food combinations, having seen it herself while they were still at school.

"Oi." He chided his father. Now that she was a little sober, she could see them a little bit clearly. Though Jouichirou remained the same, Souma looked nowhere near the Souma she remembered him last. He was more mature, his built more muscular than before. But she knew that more than his looks, his culinary knowledge has changed even more. It was something she couldn't put into words, but she knew he somehow became more dignified and refined during his stay in New York.

It was Jouichirou who ended up explaining why she was there. He told Souma about her near molestation outside the Tootsuki grounds and how he "valiantly" saved her. She didn't want to go back home even after the ordeal, so he had no choice but to let her stay at their home.

"And you kept this a secret from me, why?" Souma asked his father suspiciously, as he crossed his arms. He was probably thinking something inappropriate, so before his father could utter a reply she responded.

"I didn't want anyone to know, Yukihira…" She replied meekly. His arms were crossed in front of him, and though she'd never seen him angry, she could tell he was annoyed.

"Seriously Nakiri, you do realise, that if something happens to you in this house whether intentional or not, it's the end of our careers, right?" He chewed out pointedly; making her feel so shameful of causing trouble especially to the man she revered the most.

"Yukihira… Saiba-sama… Gomenasai… I know what I did was beyond forgiveness… I swear I didn't know what came over me…" She said as she bowed uncharacteristically low. Jouichirou interrupted.

"It's alright, ojou-sama. You don't need to do that. We understand what you're going through. I told you you could stay here until you're ready to go back, but it's been weeks already. The old man wouldn't be happy. Go home." He responded gently.

"I'm sure… He's not. I'm worthless now after all…" She replied bitterly, still maintaining her stance.

"I'll call Azami-sa—"

"Please…! I beg of you…. I don't what to go back…" She interrupted, her head lifting in panic. Even if she wanted to see her grandfather, she knew she didn't deserve to see him. The mansion now only holds dark memories for her, and she didn't know if she'll have the courage to run away from his father again when she comes back.

"What do you plan to do then ojou-sama?" Jouichirou asked.

"I'll…I'll look for some place else and—"

"Where?"

"Somewhere…" She replied uncertainly as father and son exchanged wary looks.

"Well I don't mind you staying; I'm not gonna be staying in Japan for long anyway. Souma? Your thoughts?" Jouichirou responded, and though she knew he'd always been a wanderer, knowing that he'll be gone soon depressed her even more.

Souma remained quiet for a while. She knew he didn't want to take responsibility other than looking over their household. She was about to refuse Jouichirou's offer when he suddenly spoke.

"I'll let you stay on one condition." Souma responded, as he stared seriously at her.

"What… condition?" She asked in confusion.

"Work for me." He offered, slapping a determined smile across his handsome face.

/-/

 **A/N: And so it begins... *laughs evilly* Wow. I can't believe this chapter took 4100+ words , I know it's a lil' bit too early to judge Erina's father since he only came for like 7 chapters or so, but I swear that man's a psycho -_- Poor, poor mademoiselle. T_T And I'm kinda digging Souma looking like his father in the long run (you know, with the long hair combed in a pony tail. ,) what do you guys think? ^^**

 **I won't drag the story for too long just so you know. I made a draft for only about 6-7 chapters. I'll try my best to update every week, but if I can't, please don't stone me , this stuff is hard work yah know. =p**

 **And I know this chapter is quite depressing, but I promise sugary sweet candied fluff ahead! So Onegai! Please review! Arigatoooooo! ^^**

 **Next Chapter: Saccharine Bond**


	3. Saccharine Bond

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I reuploaded this chapter coz I didn't realise it was the draft that I posted , soooo sorry.**

 **And a huge thank you to Kishoto for beta-reading this chapter for me. Enjoy reading! ^^**

 **SACCHARINE BOND**

If he could describe Nakiri in one word, he'll definitely go for commanding.

She'd always had an aristocratic demeanour, but it isn't just because she was born with a golden spoon. Her palate is second to none, and her words were absolute – if your food is crap, no matter how many stars your restaurant has or whether you're the best chef according to the Emperor of Japan, your food is _crap_. He was the only person whom he knew she'd been wrong about once, but to everyone else, she's the epitome of perfection. She was so perfect and she seemed so unreal, that it made him wonder if she ever failed _even once_ , or if she had any weaknesses _at all_.

Apparently, she had one.

"Nakiri! Plates!" He shouted, mildly annoyed at the woman doing the dishes. The gyoza was ready to go, except for its container which was being dispatched by Nakiri.

"Stop shouting! It's coming!" She yelled back, panicking at the mounds of plates piling in her corner. He sighed. He knew he needed to be patient with her being an ojou-sama who knew nothing of house chores, but at this rate it'll take them forever to get their dishes out.

"Souma-kun, is the special done yet? It's been more than 15 minutes already." Kurase whispered worriedly as she came towards the kitchen bar. She was his childhood friend who was currently looking for a job, but she'd agreed to help him open his restaurant for a while.

"It's done, I'm just waiting for the pla—" His words were cut off by a yelp followed by a resounding crash in the washing area.

"Nakiri! What in the world—" He asked dryly, as he entered the small room adjacent to the kitchen bar. There were 2 or 3 broken plates on the floor, and the culprit was plastered in the corner, her face in utter horror.

"There was a—a mouse!" She squealed in panic, as he sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He took the broom in the cupboard and cleaned the mess quietly as Nakiri continued to rant.

"Why is this place like this? Why are there so many of them? Why aren't you doing anything about it?!" She fired angrily.

 _35 plates. In 7 days._ He thought humourlessly, as he mentally took count of today's casualties. He knew she wasn't stellar at this, but he never knew she was _this_ bad.

"Pest control is scheduled for next week, so just endure it for now _ojou-sama_." He retorted dryly, as he proceeded to dump the trash. The room was so small he could feel her body heat, and though he knew most guys would probably kill just to be in his place, he'd exchange places with them in a heartbeat just so he could go back to his kitchen.

"Souma-kun! The special please!" Kurase shouted from outside, as he hurriedly washed a plate for the order. Nakiri was still unmoving in the corner looking cautiously at the floor.

"One minute!" He yelled back.

"Stop calling me that…" She frowned.

"Then stop acting like one." He replied bluntly, as he took the plates he just washed outside to the kitchen bar.

He heard her grumbling back in the room, which oddly enough, brought a smile in his face.

He could _almost_ see her old self. She'd been floundering in the kitchen the past few days, but she usually just stared blankly and did what she was told like a robot. It was the first time he had gotten any sort of reaction from her, and that in itself was progress.

"Table 3 out!" Souma called out, as he turned his attention to the next order.

It was even busier today than when they opened almost a week ago. News of the Yukihira Restaurant opening again not only brought back their old customers but those who knew of his reputation. He cooked for elite people, high-ranking politicians, even celebrities, but if he were to be honest with himself, he prefers to cook for the ordinary people.

It had also been almost a week since he saw his former colleague and former 1st seat Nakiri Erina, starved and ready to jump to her death. Despite his own inhibitions, he allowed her to stay in exchange for labour.

" _Work for me."_ He remembered himself asking her almost a week ago.

He asked, no, _demanded_ , that Erina Nakiri – the Goddess of Cooking – to work for him.

He must've been crazy for even suggesting it, but it felt like the right thing to do.

She looked nothing like the Nakiri he knew. Hair unkempt, skinny like she hadn't eaten properly for months, bags under her eyes and frame so…

Broken.

Like someone who'd just lost their will to live.

He knew how hard it must have been for her, but for her to try to end her life like that, it made him utterly disappointed. Not to mention how much of a scandal it would be if the world knew that she'd committed suicide at _their_ home.

It would probably make sense to just get her back to Tootsuki, but now that Senzaemon is gone, she'd probably go through worse than what she'd already suffered.

He wanted to help her... Even if that meant her suffering a little bit more to find her way back.

" _What?" She asked, dumbfounded._

" _I'm waiting for my big break, but in the meantime, I'm opening this shop. I'll only let you stay if you help." He replied nonchalantly, watching the emotions dance in her face._

" _Oi, brat." His father interjected, but he silenced him with a knowing look._

" _But I can't… taste anything…" She reasoned meekly as she tried to avoid his gaze._

" _You're not gonna be taste-testing Nakiri." He said with a smirk, as confusion crossed her beautiful face._

" _I'm not…?"_

" _You'll be my assistant. And by assistant you'll be in-charge of the most important errand in the kitchen next to cooking." He smiled ruefully, imagining her doing THAT in his kitchen._

" _And that is…?"_

" _Cleaning of course!" He exclaimed. She stared at him in shock._

" _What the- are you kidding me?! But! I… I don't know how!" Nakiri retorted, embarrassed._

" _Ojou-sama. I'm letting you stay for_ _ **free.**_ _You'll even eat for_ _ **free**_ _so long as you don't throw my food away. And this is punishment for you trying to harm yourself while you're here. This is the least you can do. Take it or leave it." He deadpanned seriously._

" _But…" She started, but was interrupted by his father._

" _As much as I want you to stay Erina-sama, the brat's right." His father said, a mysterious smile crossing his features._

" _We'll just get you home then." Souma said, after a few minutes of silence. He stood up from where he was seated and was about to exit the room when a hand latched onto his arm._

" _I'll… I'll do it." She said quietly._

His father left immediately the next day. Even though he didn't openly show it, Souma knew his father was affected by Senzaemon's demise. He was planning to confront his arch-nemesis, or to put it in his own words, "Stir things up a bit", whatever that meant. He teasingly warned Souma not to take advantage of her and though he really didn't see her that way, it made him feel awkward.

A drop of another plate snapped him from his thoughts. He sighed.

 _36._

/-/

Even with the restaurant distracting her during the day, he knew she was having trouble coping during the night.

He found her seated on a bench at their rooftop that night as the summer wind blew her long blonde locks. It had been her habit the past few days.

Hisako was kind enough to lend Nakiri some of her clothes when he phoned her a few days ago, and she was wearing her light green dress that highlighted her pale, alabaster skin even more. He'd be lying to himself if he said he never saw her as attractive. Her curves were a killer, and even now that she looked like she'd lost a stone from when they last met, she still had a body men would consider sexy. She was staring at the sky, her face devoid of emotions.

"Here." He said, as he offered the sweet treat in his hand while munching on the other. He sat beside her on the bench, his legs crossing in front of him.

"What's this?" She asked blankly as she took the hefty chocolate ice cream cone.

"My own Chocolate gelato with chocolate ganache core topped with desiccated coconut and amoretti biscuit. I made the tuile myself. Impressed?" He replied, as he smiled ruefully at his achievement. He made the treat after they had closed for the night. Desserts weren't his forte, but he had to make them for his assessments at the Institute.

"Visual is horrible, Yukihira." She deadpanned, as she stared at the ice cream cone overflowing with a bunch of coconut pieces and shards of biscuit sticking out sporadically. Plating wasn't one of his strong points either, and he pouted at her comment.

"Tastes good though. Try it!" He muttered. He saw a flash of pain in her eyes. He belatedly realised his mistake as he stared sadly at her.

"Can't really tell can I…" She replied lifelessly as she took a bite of it.

"You need to eat more you know. You're so skinny, even your chest has shr—" He jested hastily, earning him a punch to his face.

"You PERVERT." She hissed as she glared daggers at his laughing, albeit damaged face. She ate like a bird the first few days, eating only about a couple of spoonfuls every meal. He knew it wasn't just because she didn't like his food, but because she no longer found joy in tasting them. If it wasn't due to him threatening to kick her out, he'd doubted she'd eat anything at all.

After that fateful night, she never mentioned anything about her ordeals again, seemingly embarrassed that he of all people got to see how broken she was. She'd glare at him if he mentions anything about Tootsuki or Senzaemon-sama or her father, and she'd lash out it if he so tries to suggest calling out Hisako or Alice to visit her. He'd learned to just let her be for now, but he knew it wasn't helping her one bit.

He'd learnt from his father that morning that Senzaemon's burial would be held the day after tomorrow, and he'd asked him to bring Nakiri.

 _If only it was that easy…_ He sighed inwardly.

He massaged his face as they continued to munch on their cones. The silence stretched on for a few minutes before Nakiri surprisingly broke it.

"What was it like working in New York?" She asked him quietly without looking at him. The question took him by surprise. She never initiated any conversation between them, and he smiled as he welcomed the small talk.

"It's alright. It's not really as different as it was when I was working here. It's English that's hard." He replied, heaving a long sigh. It took him a year to master the language, and even his father found it funny whenever he speaks it in his accent. She nodded, as they slipped again into silence. He was about to ask something when she followed up another question.

"Is cooking all you've ever done?" She asked, her violet eyes peering into his.

 _You're quite chatty today, ojou-sama._ Hemused as he thought of a reply.

"What d'you mean?" He asked back, not quite understanding her question.

"Like.. If you've ever done anything else aside from cooking?" She clarified, dropping her eyes this time.

"I don't know. I used to do a bit of baseball when I was in middle school, but it's more of a game than an organised activity." He replied with a shrug. He didn't like joining clubs when he was still in school because it took too much of his time. He only did baseball due to the urging of his friends, but he didn't do it for long.

"How bout you? Is tasting all you've ever done?" He asked her back, forgetting to be cautious with his questions. She was silent for a while before she replied a curt "No."

He was surprised at that, as he couldn't imagine her doing anything else aside from tasting/cooking.

"I… used to sing…" She added quietly, as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Singing? Really now?! I didn't know that!" He exclaimed. Who knew that the Goddess of Cooking was also a songstress? He was seeing so many sides of her that he never knew existed.

"Technically no one does." She retorted dryly, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. She finished the last bit of her cone and drank the water he brought with him.

Curiosity got the better of him and before he could stop himself, he dared.

"Sing for me."

She stared at him in shock.

"And why should I do that?" She snapped, blushing even more.

"I want to hear it." He replied, in a serious tone.

"Im not to obliged to." She snapped dismissively, her hands crossing in front of her.

"You're so stuck up." He said, as he sighed in resignation. There was no persuading this woman, that he already knew.

He almost jumped in surprise when he heard a soft melody from beside him.

She was singing so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear her, but despite the volume he could tell she really had a good voice. She was singing a slow lullaby, one he'd been familiar with as a child, and he listened intently as he stared at the sky.

It reminded him vaguely of the lullabies he heard from his mother as a child before she died. He never spoke openly about her because he couldn't remember much of her, but he knew deep down she sang him songs when he was little, and comforted him when he was crying. It was funny how her song evoked memories he'd long forgotten, and as he was about to complement her when he heard her muffled sob.

He snapped his eyes back to her and saw silent tears descending from her eyes. Her hands were clenched in her lap, back arched as she tried to contain her sobs.

"Grandpa… He… He'll be buried tomorrow…" She said gravely, as more tears continued to flow from her eyes.

 _So you knew…_ He thought forlornly, as he unclenched the hand nearest to him and entwined it with his, catching her by surprise. He'd never been an expert with words. He'd usually let his actions speak for him.

He didn't know much about Senzaemon-sama, but he respected him for all that he's done for the industry. And he knew how much he treasured his granddaughter when the older man came to him years ago to ask him to save his daughter.

"Do you want to see him?" He asked, as he gripped her hand.

"I can't… He's gone because of me…" she replied, as she bowed her head miserably.

He was tempted to say empty words like "It's not your fault." Or "Don't say that" but he decided against it.

"He'd probably want to see you, wherever he is Nakiri." He said instead, as he let go of her hand and instinctively drew her closer by bringing her to his chest. He felt her stiffen at the gesture, but she didn't pull away from him.

"How can I? When I'm like this? I'm just a disappointment. My life's a mess…" She sobbed, her shoulders shaking from the emotion. He let her cry for a while before speaking up.

"Do you know what his most favourite thing in the world was? Your smile. And I know so because he told me so." He smiled, as he remembered the old man gushing about his granddaughter once.

"You do know he would've done anything for you, right? So do him a favour and see him. Smile for him even if it hurts. That's the least you can do." He said, as her shoulders began to shake again and tears fell anew. He could imagine Senzaemon glaring daggers at him while crying as he looked at his granddaughter. He knew he'd already convinced her to go, even without her saying it so outright.

"Ojii-chan… used to make me sweets too. Alice used to make them for me, but Ojii-chan's desserts are much better…" She said after a long while, her breath tingling at the crook of his neck.

"I'll make them for you from now on." He promised, a smirk crossing his face as he thought of different combinations he wanted her to try.

"Don't bother." She deadpanned, catching on to his train of thoughts. She stood up abruptly and was about to go when she turned back to him to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Arigato,Yukihira…" She smiled, making his heart skip a beat. She blushed furiously after that, and hurriedly went downstairs.

"See that oyaji? I made her smile for you…" He whispered in the wind, as he caressed the cheek she just kissed, blush still evident in his face.

/-/

It was a warm summer night, but he knew it wasn't the only reason why he couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling of his father's room as he strained his ears for any sound from the adjacent room. It wasn't just once or twice that he'd woken up to her screams as she battled demons in her sleep. And he knew tonight would be no different.

They were at the funeral that day, and it was as eventful as expected. It was like a huge social gathering where the best chefs of the world came to pay their respects to the legendary founder of the Academy, and while everyone was in mourning, no one wasn't beyond consolation except for her.

Erina was greeted by harsh whispers when she came to pay her last respects. Unlike the other night when she cried freely in his arms, her face betrayed no emotions and her eyes were as blank as paper. What made it worse was when her father decided to ignore her, not even acknowledging that she'd been gone for a month.

Rumours of her disability began to spark anew, and once or twice Nakiri had to stop him from confronting those who were gossiping unabashedly in her presence.

His patience blew off when he saw Azami Nakiri chatting light heartedly with his Central puppets, as if he was at a banquet instead of a funeral. He left Erina with his Dormitory friends and confronted him.

" _Aren't you even gonna say something to your daughter?" He said, heat evident in his voice. His father had always been warm to him, that's why he never understood why this man treated his daughter like she was a tool rather than his child._

" _Why hello Yukihira-kun. It's nice to have met you once again." He greeted icily, plastering on a fake smile. He excused himself from the crowd gathered around him and strode towards where he is._

" _Yukihira!" He heard Nakiri call him out. He saw her running up to him in panic._

" _Stop! I'm fine…" Nakiri acquiesced, latching onto his arm as she tried pull him away. More and more people were looking at them now. But he turned back his attention to her father._

" _And hello my precious daughter. I didn't expect you'd come back so soon." He greeted in the same tone. He felt her stiffen when he addressed her, and she looked down on the floor, her hands still clenched onto his arm._

" _I heard from Saiba-sama that they'd been taking care of you." He treaded lightly, his arms crossing over to his chest._

" _Yes…" She answered meekly, his eyes not meeting his._

" _Have you been well?" He asked._

" _Yes… Father…"_

" _Have you recovered from your… inability to taste anything?" He asked carefully._

" _No…t yet…" She replied slowly, her hands shaking on his arm. Her father clucked his lips as he strode to where she was. He could feel her shaking prominently now, and on instinct, he shoved her towards his back. Her father peered at him in distaste, before looking over his shoulder._

" _And here I was thinking you ran away to find a solution for yourself. How very foolish of you my dear child. You even made your poor grandfather worry to death." He said, voice laced with sarcasm and disapproval._

 _He could almost see her heart stop at his "jest" and he was about to snap back angrily when he got interrupted by his own father._

" _Nakamura, aren't you being a little harsh?" His own father interjected as he sauntered towards them. He sported a calm expression, but he knew his father was boiling underneath the façade._

" _It's Nakiri, Saiba-sama. I am no longer associated with that name. And welcome back to Japan." He replied nonchalantly. He turned back his attention to the woman at his back._

" _As for you, young lady. Do not worry. Ill have the best doctors in the world to look after you after tomorrow." He reassured, his reassurance sounding more like an order. He was about to go when she latched on to his father's arm, surprising them._

" _No." She said quietly._

" _Excuse me?" Her father asked, confusion crossing his stoic face._

" _I'm not coming back… yet." She replied quietly, as she met her father's eyes. He could see her struggle not to run away, and he came closer to help her._

" _And what do you plan to do then?" He asked dryly._

" _I… I want to learn from Saiba-sama. Please allow me to stay with them for a few more weeks Father…" She asked, surprising everyone who heard her except for him. He knew she didn't really want to go back anytime soon, but she didn't have any reason to stay out of Tootsuki either._

" _I might… I might… recover my ability back. So please… Let me stay with them…" she reasoned, as she bowed in front of her father. He exchanged glances with his father, not really knowing what to say._

" _I'm giving you two weeks. If nothing happens I'm sending you to America." He replied, as he glared at him and bolted out the door._

"Aaargh!" He heard her scream, snapping him out of his thoughts. He got up immediately and rushed to his room where he saw her seated in his bed, tears and beads of sweat evident in her face.

"Nakiri!" He called worriedly as he sat cautiously in front of her. He could see her shaking like a leaf as he tucked the strands glued to her face in her ears.

"Grandpa was… I saw him… I saw him die… He was calling for me… But I wasn't there…" She murmured frantically, mostly to herself, as her face contorted. He grabbed her into a hug and held her as she cried.

People called her an unfeeling puppet when she didn't shed any tears during the funeral. She'd stared blankly, answered curtly to every question thrown her way, and even smiled albeit emptily to those paying their respects to her grandfather. If he didn't know her, he'd probably say the same.

But he knew for a fact that she's not the type to openly express her feelings, even though deep down she was dying. She tried to be strong for the sake of the old man, but he knew she wasn't that strong to hide especially now that no one's watching.

"Ssssh… It's just a dream…" He cooed gently, as he hugged her tight.

They stayed like that for a while, enveloped in each other's warmth. He could feel her breathing slowing down, and he felt relieved that she was calm for now.

"Can…can you stay with me?" She then asked quietly, her face still buried on the crook of his neck. He wasn't sure if his ears were playing tricks on him or if he was just dreaming, so he stared at her in surprise.

"You're not asking a full grown man to sleep with you, are you?" He jested, as he mentally tried to tame his racing heartbeat.

"Hentai. It's not… It's not what you think it is…" She chastised, as her hand pounded his chest. He laughed nervously.

She finally lifted her head, and as he stared at her beautiful but tear-stricken face, she whispered,

"Just… Just… For tonight… I don't want to be alone…"

Somehow, he understood why the old man didn't want to see her like this.

He said nothing to that, and instead of replying, he laid himself in his bed and turned to her side.

"You better not snore, woman." He said jestingly, his eyes closed. He was glad the lights were turned off, else she'd see him as red as his hair. He felt her move slightly, and it took all of his self-control not to do something illicit when she snuggled up to him.

"Look who's talking." She replied contentedly as she buried her face on his neck, unaware of the battle he was now fighting.

/-/

 **Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late update, had so much stuff to do the past week , and I'll have to apologise again because I might not be able to post an update for next week because I have exams coming up (*sssssssssssighhhh*) Oh well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might raise the rating in the next update or two so por favor if you're under 18 and you're still reading up until this point please don't tell me I didn't warn you ;)**

 **And thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so loved. ^^ Lol. I get a lot of queries as well so I'll try to answer them with each update as best as I could (without spoiling anything of course). I'll put it at the end of the chapter so be sure to finish reading my update first. Hehe.**

 **\+ SsinofRoses: I'm a sucker for guys with long hair, seriously. And I could imagine Souma's charisma magnifying a notch with it. Or maybe it's just me. ,**

 **\+ Shitposter-kun: "** _ **Many years ago, Senzaemon built a fearsome reputation as the "Food's Demon King", becoming a famous and well respected figure head in the culinary industry. His efforts and accomplishments eventually led him to establish the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to build the perfect chef for the industry, allowing students to hone their skills and become the best chefs of whatever their pursuits may be." Source:**_

 _wiki/Senzaemon_Nakiri_

 **So he basically founded the Academy, and assuming that they count batches in an annual manner, it means he'd found Totsuki 92 years ago at the beginning of the series. And assuming that he established the Academy in his 20's or 30's, he'd be more than a 100 now in this fic. Hard to believe but it** _ **might**_ **be true. But then again, I'm not the mangaka so this is up for a debate.**

 **\+ abhishekbssn: I'm nooot gonna promise but… You'll see =)**

 **Till next chapter guys! Thanks in advance for your reviews! *** **optimistic mode: ON** *** ^^**

 **Next chapter: Tempting Options**


End file.
